


Anomaly in the Vault

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [56]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There is something strange happening in the Vault of Glass. Aaron, Spencer, and JJ are sent to figure it out.





	Anomaly in the Vault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron felt the mat under his body with Spencer on top of him, pinning him down. He reached up with his hands to try and grab Spencer to roll them, but Spencer was quicker, changing his hold just a little bit. Aaron felt his shoulders hit the mat, unable to move. They had been going at this an hour, a form of old-style Earth wrestling. They were both sweaty and slick, so it was making it hard but it was good for both of them. The touching was making a little more exciting things happen as well. Aaron had been hard for about twenty minutes with Spencer not long after that.

The room they were in was an old storage room that Spencer had found that was mostly empty so he just shoved the other things into different rooms and then they had a nice hidden room. Aaron had wondered what Spencer had been up to the last week and so he had followed him on the day he laid down the mats. Then Aaron had watched him as he did something that was really strange and Aaron had never seen before. When Spencer had moved into stretching instead of whatever he was doing, Aaron had stepped into the room.

Aaron enjoyed the crash course in wrestling and then had started to do it with Spencer. It was an excellent way to keep limber, and it was something that the Guardians didn't really train for all that much. Hand to hand yes but not this kind of warfare, the nitty gritty no weapons and someone has you pinned. Aaron did wonder why Lord Saladin didn't train like this when the Iron Lords had. It was probably just something lost to time, to the ever-shifting warfare that the Guardians engaged in.

Gasping, Aaron brought his gaze back to Spencer as Spencer repeated the thrust of cock on cock.

"Now you are paying attention," Spencer said with a wicked grin. He relaxed his arms enough to where Aron had a split second to get free but didn't as Spencer lowered himself down to where they could kiss. Aaron relaxed his legs to where Spencer could settle in a nice position for what was getting ready to happen. Aaron had not brought slick, but then he hadn't been expecting anything at all other than following Spencer.

Spencer let his hand slip from Aaron's shoulder to where he was braced on the mat. It allowed Aaron to grab the hair at the back of Spencer's head to hold him in the perfect place to kiss. Aaron was already aching for release by the time that Spencer wiggled his hand between them to rub the heel of his palm over Aaron's cock. Aaron thrust up into that hand, but it pulled away, as did Spencer.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked when nearly a minute went by, and Spencer said nothing, did nothing.

"I want to fuck you."

"Okay, how do you want me?" There was no question to it. There was no hesitance. They had sex before with little slick, while saliva wasn't the best option, it was the best of what they had.

"Hands and knees." Spencer leaned back to where he wasn't touching Aaron except for a little bit at the legs and Aaron stripped his shirt off and his pants. He had been in running gear as he had planned to run after he had figured out what project had Spencer's attention since nothing had come out of the Dreadnaught and they were mostly grounded. A few milk runs to right off a few Hive in the Cosmodrome was all they had done. It was good to let them rest and settle again, but Spencer had been getting anxious. Aaron wasn't sure if it was him having nothing to do or whatever connection Spencer had to the Ascendant Realm had him knowing that Oryx was doing something.

Aaron got to his hands and knees, feeling Spencer's fingers there at his hole nearly before he was even settled. Aaron shuddered at the feel of cold slick on his hole. He had no clue where Spencer had it in the room, but it hadn't been on his person because it was too cold to be near body heat. There was a pile of towels neatly stacked that they and fallen into at one point, so Aaron assumed it was in there.

"You knew-" Aaron stopped as he felt that first breach of fingers. Spencer's hand was on his lower back, holding him still. Spencer started with two fingers, and Aaron felt the slight burn of that. Letting his head drop forward, Aaron reveled in the feel. Spencer pulled his fingers free long before he was ready. He made a protesting noise, and Spencer shushed him. Those two fingers were back just seconds later, more slick on them. Aaron shuddered as those fingers pushed in deep. Spencer was playing but not putting much pressure at all on Aaron's prostate.

"Now what were you saying?" Spencer asked as he pulled his fingers free of Aaron. There was a rustle of a towel and then the blunt head of Spencer's cock at his hole. "Aaron?"

"You knew I was going to follow you?" Aaron asked.

"No, I didn't know, not like I know other things. I guessed that there was a good chance." Spencer pushed inside of Aaron, stopping when just the head was in, he slowed down after that, making Aaron crave that next little push. Aaron bit his lip to not beg. He wanted to, but he didn't want Spencer to stop if he begged. Aaron tried to push back one time, thrusting onto Spencer's cock but all that got him was two hands holding him like vices. If that wasn't a tell of how much muscle Spencer had put on, he didn't know what would. Aaron didn't even move back a single bit.

Spencer finally pushed that last little bit to where Aaron felt him pressed entirely against him. The hands-on Aaron's hips moved up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling Aaron up to where he was pressed back to chest with Spencer. Spencer's left hand wrapped around Aaron's side and up to hold the opposite shoulder. Spencer began a shallow rocking motion, not quite giving Aaron what he wanted, what his body was craving. It was hard not to try and throw Spencer off and take what he wanted, but Aaron wanted to see, wanted to feel Spencer doing what he wanted to do.

"I could take you and fuck you against the wall? I padded the one side of it, not for that but for leaning against it during yoga. I could press your front into it and fuck you hard and fast, hold your head back to where I can hear every single, little noise you make. Where you can't muffle it into the wall. Make you scream."

Aaron closed his eyes, and he could see it. He gasped as Spencer did as he said, pulling Aaron's head back to where his mouth was near Spencer's ear. The pain on his head stopped him from coming too soon. He heard a wicked little chuckle from Spencer and pushed on his knees, fucking him back onto Spencer's cock just a little in retaliation.

"You'd do anything I wanted wouldn't you?" Spencer asked, his voice low in Aaron's ear. "Anything at all." Spencer started to pick up his thrusts, jabbing deeper, pulling out more.

Aaron grabbed hold of Spencer's arm to help balance himself a little more. The other hand he used to grab hold of Spencer's ass from a very awkward angle. Neither of them lasted long. Aaron came and pulled Spencer along with him. Aaron lost his ability to stay up, so he slowly slipped down, Spencer stayed with him until they were a tangle on the floor.

The chime of their comm unit made Aaron grumble. It was across the room, and he ignored it. Spencer didn't even move to get it. Aaron wasn't sure that Spencer wasn't asleep. He was breathing like he could be, but Aaron wasn't entirely sure as he breathed like that sometimes just laying in bed.

Spencer grumbled when the comm unit chirped before Ikora's voice came over it.

"Please head to Venus as soon as possible. Mission parameters to follow." Ikora's voice was soft, but the tone was hard, and Aaron knew that neither of them was going to ignore it. There was a scratching at the door, and then Helo was whining. Seconds later the door opened. Spencer squeaked, and dove for the towels, covering his groin up as Helo and Luna barged into the room.

"Should they have been able to do that?" Aaron asked.

"No." Spencer stood up, wrapping the towel around him and held it with one hand. He used the other to pet at Luna when she got close. Aaron patted Helo on the head but didn't cover up at all. He smiled at the wolf as it nuzzled into his face. "Someone probably came by the rooms to find us when we weren't answering."

"Probably. They sent these two to find us." Aaron still marveled at how well they got around the Tower. It was strange but not strange enough to make Aaron want to look into it more. He just went on and figured one day he would know or he wouldn't. Other things needed more focus.

It was an hour before they were transmatting aboard the Galliot and another fifteen before they were cleared as it seemed a few other ships were heading out for missions. Aaron didn't ask where JJ was, he figured she was already on Venus or wasn't coming along. Aaron watched as Spencer laid in the coordinates that G.A.R.C.I.A. gave him from Ikora. They sounded familiar, and when she said the last one, Spencer looked up at him.

"That's the opening to the Vault of Glass," Spencer said.

"The Vault of Glass. It is one of the Vanguard's greatest triumphs. The destruction of Time's Conflux. A victory over the Vex collective mind. From deep in that vault, we've received a signal laced with an old Vanguard signature. Vex technology disrupts the weft and weave of time itself. If a Guardian has become lost, unstuck in time, we must return them home," Ikora's tone was soft and fond but also a little bit scared.

Aaron could understand that. If the Vex had a Guardian trapped in the Vault, there was no telling what they could figure out or do to them.

"So we are going into the Vault again, just the two of us?" Aaron asked, but he saw that Ikora's channel was closed. Spencer looked at Aaron and shrugged.

The flight to Venus was quick and easy with no enemies on the radar. With the Taken spreading more, Aaron was shocked that the Hive was not trying to spread more as well. The void between planets was empty, which never boded well. Aaron kept an eye on the radar as they got closer to where they needed to go. There was only a single person there, and Aaron really hoped that it was JJ. There was something weird going on though as there were markers that made no sense to Aaron.

"I'm putting us down in the Waking Ruins," Spencer said and swung the ship around to do just that.

Aaron was the first out of the ship, he saw that JJ was indeed over behind a rock, looking at something. Aaron followed the path of her gaze to see a malfunctioning Goblin. It was sparking and firing down at the ground. Aaron didn't even notice that Spencer was out of the ship until he was running past him. The Goblin didn't react, even when Spencer stopped in front of it, out of the way of the gun.

"Well, that's the strangest thing that I have seen in a while."

JJ stepped up beside Aaron as he settled in near Spencer.

"The whole area is like that. I mean all of them. Goblins, Minotaurs, everything. That's when I kept on going to figure out what was going on. Then I got a hold of Ikora as soon as I got the message."

JJ's G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared.

"They want me to send a message... The creatures will soon reach the heart of the Vault. When they do, they'll destroy the Vex. Once they take the Vex, they'll come for the Light." The message was full of static, but the words were understandable.

"It's an interesting one." Spencer turned and nodded his head toward where the opening of the vault was. "They are not in a combat sequence, but it's like they are messed up because they are not in a combat sequence. It's bizarre."

Aaron nodded his head in agreement. They made their way slowly there, the Vex all along the way were malfunctioning. Aaron stopped when he saw the Vex that were regularly guarding the entrance to the Vault. They were all standing with their guns pointed right at the opening. None of them were moving. Aaron waved Spencer forward, and Spencer started to go between the Goblins and when he got close to the door it started.

"It's weird, but I think they were waiting for us." Spencer was looking at the Vex and walking backward to get inside of the Vault. Aaron would generally try and get him to turn around but this way at least one of them was actually looking.

"Whatever this thing that is going after the Vex is, the Vex want out help in killing it. I hate that I'm helping our enemy but what else can we do. Whoever that is, they are very right that after the Vex, they will come after the Light. They will come after us."

No more Vex were lining the tunnels as they slowly made their way down. Aaron checked behind them a good bit, but none of the Vex they had left alive were following them.

"I have no idea where I am. My name is Praedyth, and I was a member of Kabr's Fireteam. I just hope someone can hear this...," Praedyth's voice was wistful, but there was something about it that was strange. Aaron wasn't sure because he only knew of the lore of Praedyth and nothing else.

"Praedyth...I've heard that name before!" Ikora sounded excited. More excited about a name in the comms than anything that Aaron had ever heard her be excited about before. "Scattered pieces of gear, references in the margin of a text. He is real."

Aaron looked at Spencer, but his body language was loose. Aaron didn't know what was going on with him. He wasn't sure what Spencer knew of Praedyth that Ikora might not know. Rasputin had been watching for years. Aaron never wanted to know secrets that Rasputin shared with Spencer, but he did want to know things that impacted him.

The tunnels down into the Templar's Well were all the same. Full of malfunctioning Vex and not a single one of them attacked. Aaron felt like everything was watching them. He hadn't felt like that before, and he didn't like it. The jumping from platform to platform was taken one at a time. The feeling of being watched grew more and more and then they were at the bottom.

"The door is already open," Spencer said as he pointed where the little raised door was that was a mini replica of the outer door.

"I feel like something is watching us," Aaron said instead of an actual answer to what Spencer had said.

"I've been feeling is since I landed on Venus," JJ said.

Spencer was silent. He started forward, and Aaron and JJ followed behind. Aaron kept his head on a swivel, looking everywhere that he could. Spencer kept on going forward. Until he stopped and the sound of Taken arriving made Aaron step to the side to see where it was coming from.

Praedyth's voice came from nowhere and everywhere just like before. "So, the Vex have predicted their own annihilation. When did they believe this would happen? Can the calculations of minds the size of planets...be wrong?"

"If the Taken are here in the Vault, they are at the heart of the Vex collective mind. Imagine—the machine-planets of the Vex surging with Taken power. This must not be, Guardians."

Aaron heard Spencer's muttering about no shit and something else, but he was focused on killing the Taken as they appeared and so he didn't listen too carefully. The Taken were not fucking around. They started with Captains. Corrupted ones at that, the fuckers were hard to kill. Aaron wasn't sure what the hell was up as he had never seen a starting force this bad. Unless Oryx was pissed that they had been lured to Venus to help the Vex resist the Taken.

The rest of the Vex that finally started to attack were also corrupted. Aaron had no clue what made them more corrupted than the Taken process made them but they were bitches to fight, and Aaron hated it as it slowed them down. Oryx it seemed had finally figured out the best way to delay them. Even Spencer changed out his swords for his Pulse Rifle and worked on them from a distance. Especially when the Minotaurs started to appear. No one was happy when they showed up, with the turning near invisible. Especially in the darkness of the room. It was harder to see than the Stealth Vandals. Spencer was the best at spotting those, and he had trouble with the Minotaurs, especially in the dark of the Vault.

Aaron shoved his sword through a Captain's body and jerked it free, waiting to feel someone else attacking him or hear the scream of a Captain before the launched one of those blasts at them. There was nothing.

"Let's go before they decide to throw something else at us," JJ said.

"Agreed," Aaron and Spencer said at the same time. They went through the doorway and made a run for it.

"...don't know why they're letting me speak...now, after so long. But if any...is listening, I came to the Vault with two others. Kabr was intense sometimes. And Pahanin was always...talking to himself. But they don't deserve this. No one does." Praedyth's voice was again full of static, but it wasn't impossible to understand him.

"Pahanin was a Hunter who became afraid of being alone after he lost Kabr and Praedyth in the Vault," Spencer said as he turned a corner. "He was eventually killed by a renegade Guardian. He had a strong affection for cephalopods."

"Cephalopods?" Aaron questioned. It was a weird thing to have affection for.

"You know squids and octopi?"

"That's creepy given the things we've seen, but then he had not seen what we have seen," Aaron reasoned.

"I'm tracking the signal. Just a little further," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as they started to get even deeper into the Vault.

"Snipers," Spencer said as he backpedaled to where he was in safety.

Aaron looked out and saw Taken Hobgoblins sitting on spots, ready to fire at them when they came out.

"I'll get them." Aaron took out the ones that he could see, but he assumed that more were below where they needed to go. "I'll go down first. You wait for my signal. I'm better at the snapshots, and with my gun, I can take them out. Wait for my word." Aaron was looking at Spencer as he repeated it. Spencer nodded his head in agreement.

"I had a friend back at the Tower. She used to say, 'Praedyth, there's always room in the mind for hope. It's the crack lets the Light in." Praedyth paused and then his tone was very different when he started to speak again. "The Vex have no hope. No imagination, no drive, no fear! All they have is the pattern. Everything must fit! If it can be made to fit, good! If it can't...it gets cut away." The last end was bitter sounding.

Aaron looked where the beacon was for where Praedyth's signal was coming from. He hoped that Praedyth held on until they got to him. Aaron got his Sniper Rifle ready before he jumped. He snapped a shot one a Hobgoblin without looking through the scope at all. He jumped to slow his descent before taking out another Hobgoblin. He dropped down and landed, taking out the last two.

"Clear."

Aaron didn't move forward at all, just waited for JJ and Spencer to join him. Aaron saw that the beacon was gone.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Aaron questioned as he looked around.

"I've lost the signal. Something down here is blocking it."

"That's not good. Don't come out until we ask for you."

"You got it."

JJ landed first with Spencer just a few seconds behind her.

"It was that way," Spencer said as he pointed the direction that was in front of him.

"Lead the way." Aaron trusted that Spencer knew roughly where they were going. Aaron had got turned around with the killing of the Hobgoblins.

There were more Hobgoblins in the Gorgon's Labyrinth, so Aaron was glad that he had left his Sniper Rifle out and had given G.A.R.C.I.A. his sword. He took care of them and waited for JJ and Spencer to get to him. There were other things, and they were on the edge of their radar.

"Holy fucking shit," Spencer said.

Aaron turned to look where Spencer was looking, and he saw a Hydra, a Taken Hydra.

"That's it! That Hydra is causing the block. Take it out, or we may never find Praedyth!" G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded very excited for rescuing Praedyth and Aaron was as well, but it seemed that she was very into it.

"You knew him didn't you?"

"I talked to him. You two kept me waiting a long time," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"We did, and we are sorry," Spencer said. He pushed Aaron out of the way of a blast. "My mother taught me to never keep a woman waiting, but it seems that no matter what I did."

"It's kind of pretty," JJ said as she swapped to her Pulse Rifle.

Spencer changed to his Scout, sending the rest to G.A.R.C.I.A. to watch over.

"Morphon, Blighted Mind," Spencer said.

"How do you know that?"

"G.A.R.C.I.A. popped it up on my screen. How does she know anything?"

"I'm picking up on Taken stuff better but not that good. That's what the Vex are calling it, and yes they led us here."

"They want us to fight their battles and waste us while they sit and watch," Spencer said.

"The Vex are not stupid. They knew that we would go after anyone wiping out the Vex if that meant that we were next. Everyone has a target on their backs at this moment. The Hive, even. The Cabal have finally found an enemy worthy of putting a few new words in the lexicon. We need to band together, but that will never happen. We have to deal with what we are dealt." Aaron saw Spencer nod in agreement with his statement. "I'm going to get on the rock, you two make sure that it's not focusing on me."

"You got it," JJ said. She took the right side of the rock while Spencer went to the left with a pat to Aaron's shoulder.

After a few good shots on the Taken Hydra, while JJ and Spencer took care of the Goblins, it disappeared.

"I hate playing chase," Spencer said.

"We all hate chasing after them," Aaron said. He smiled as Spencer was slumped like a kid who had their candy taken away.

It wasn't long before they found where Morphon had run to. There were more Goblins, and they were not all crowded around where Morphon was. They were spread out, so it was harder for Spencer and JJ to protect Aaron while he made shots. Still, Aaron did it and hoped that nothing came up behind him. He felt a few hits on his shield, but he didn't let that take his eye off of the prize as it were.

Morphon disappeared again. It did become a game of chase, and the fucking Taken Vex tried to get away from getting killed. As with all of the things that they fought, each time they moved to a new place the enemies were harder. Aaron was not happy to see the arrival of the Minotaurs. Especially when the Goblins started to shield them and they were impossible to kill without taking out the Goblin first.

"Oh, shit," JJ said, and in a few seconds, she had her Machine Gun out and was firing at something. Aaron came running to see and saw the Oracle. He looked around for more and saw none, but he did see Spencer firing at the Hydra and it not impacting at all. Spencer's third shot hit as it was seconds after JJ had the Oracle been destroyed.

"To take down the shield, we have to take out the Oracles. JJ you are on that duty. Spencer, do you have Nova?"

"Yes."

"Good, then use it," Aaron said.

Spencer took off at the Hydra, launching the Nova Bomb and it rocked the Hydra, sucking it in. Aaron was happy that the shield wasn't going back up that quickly. Just as the Nova Bomb was disappearing from sight, a cage of sorts appeared around them. Spencer was the first to fire. He pulled his Sidearm and started to fire until it was gone.

"What was that?" JJ asked. She started to fire at the two Oracles that appeared around Morphon.

"I have no clue, but it was Vex so it couldn't be good. Taken being able to use Vex tech is not good," Spencer said.

Aaron made a noise that meant that he agreed as he prepared to fire at Morphon as soon as the shield dropped. Aaron got closer with each step until it was gone and Aaron was there with his Golden Gun. There couldn't be that much life left in Morphon. Still, the shield went back up. Aaron drew his Sidearm prepared for the shield that was going to pop around him. He shot it and turned to help the other two, but Spencer had it down. There were three Oracles this time.

"Spencer take the Oracles. JJ, ready yourself to give this thing a taste of Stormcaller."

JJ nodded, and her Machine Gun disappeared, and she rushed forward ready for when the Oracles were down. Aaron took out the second while Spencer took out the third and then there was static electricity in the air as JJ finished off Morphon.

"I think-yes. We've cleared the Vault of Taken. For the moment, anyway," G.A.R.C.I.A. said over the comm unit.

Aaron saw that Ikora was listening in. He had no clue how long she had been doing that.

"I think that's it." Praedyth was next, and his connection was fading in and out. "They're closing the door...I lived! Just remember, tell them! I lived!"

The signal was gone with that ad his name wasn't on Aaron's HUD anymore.

"Signal's gone. But I can pinpoint the source." G.A.R.C.I.A. popped up the location on their HUDs.

There was no talking as Aaron took the lead to head into the room that the signal was coming from. There was a huge dais with a skeleton on it. Aaron stepped up and crouched over the bones. He reached out and touched where the eyelids would be and mimicked closing them. He had no doubts that it was Praedyth. Every Guardian deserved more than this. Dying alone in a vault filled with the enemy.

"These bones are centuries old. There's a faint echo of Light. This was a Guardian, once. Ikora, I'm...sorry we couldn't bring him back." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded like she was about to start crying.

Aaron made plans to send her to Morgan for comfort as soon as they got home.

"Do not apologize. Guardian, you have reclaimed his name from oblivion. In a way, he lives again in the name of the archives. Kabr, and Pahanin... Praedyth and the Vault of Glass. Because of you, his tale will be told." Ikora's icon was gone. She had pulled away from the mission. Probably to find out more on Praedyth and why he was belied to be a myth when Kabr was not.

Aaron knew that Ikora, JJ, and Spencer had the most claim on him. Praedyth was a Warlock, but there was something about losing anyone that made Aaron hurt. Especially him where he is.

"We will take his body with us. It deserves the burial that all Guardians want," Aaron said.

G.A.R.C.I.A. took the bones into her little pocket space, and Aaron stood up.

"I didn't see a ship ping the radar."

"No, mine is in for repairs. I was set to be picked up in a few hours then this was found. I'll hitch back with you two."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I have just enough link to the ship to transmat us out of here," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Good. Let's go."

Just like on the way to Venus, the ship was near silent. It wasn't a pleasant silence. Aaron knew where his thoughts were, and he could hazard no guess nowhere JJ's were. Spencer's thoughts though. Aaron figured that they were on him being stuck in that graveyard of cards. Bled out and dead for a long time before G.A.R.C.I.A. finally found him and brought him back to life. How without a body, there was no coming back so if Mara and Uldren were dead, if there was no body to be found, there was no chance that Spencer could get his siblings back. Aaron made a mental note to have one of the Vanguard send them to kill some Taken, no matter where they were. Spencer would feel better for it.

That was going to be the day that Spencer broke. When he knew that his siblings weren't going to come back. Aaron was not looking forward to that day. He could see Spencer going on a rampage and ruining everything that got in his way if someone did get in his way.

As soon as they were cleared to land, Spencer was landing and then out of the ship. As if called Luna came running up to him. Aaron saw him talking to her and then she took off at a run. Ikora Rey exited a doorway and headed toward him, but he went a different direction. Ikora watched him leave.

"He's a little worked up about Praedyth's death," Aaron said as he got closer to Ikora to hopefully cut her off from going after Spencer. He wouldn't be shocked if he and Luna went on a run together. Aaron might try and get Helo to join once he was doing debriefing Ikora. He didn't figure it would be too long of one.

"I see, and I understand. Let's make this quick."

Aaron made sure to pay close attention to her so he could tell Spencer. Still, his thoughts were with his lover.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
